


Resting Easy

by aceplz



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 14:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11276838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceplz/pseuds/aceplz
Summary: “Does it feel weird? Knowing the Institute is gone? I mean… they created you and all.”The detective’s brow furrowed. “Well, I hadn’t really given it that much thought, if I’m honest. But now that you mention it, yeah, I suppose it feels a bit strange. Overall though, I’m not particularly upset. The Institute ruined a lot of people’s lives. I’m glad they won’t be hurting anyone anymore.”





	Resting Easy

Nick reclined on the sofa and took a drag from his cigarette, flexing the joints of his exposed hand. Stark settled down next to him, leaning back and staring up at the gently whirring ceiling fan. Nick’s office was dusty, cluttered with case files, and smelled permanently of tobacco-- but Stark thought it felt cozy and welcoming. Maybe it was just the presence of the synth he had traveled with now for what felt like a lifetime-- the synth that helped him find his son.

They had just arrived back in Diamond City after Stark had made the decision to destroy the Institute once and for all. This was with the help of the Minutemen, of course. There was no way he would have been able to take them down on his own.

It still didn’t feel real.

“So… what now?” Stark’s voice seemed too loud in the relative silence of the office. Nick didn’t answer right away.

“Well, we keep doing what we’ve been doing, I guess. Now that the Institute is gone, it’s weight off everyone’s mind, sure, but there’s still work to do.”

The man nodded in agreement. “Yeah. There’s still cases to be solved and people that need our help.”

They were silent for a while longer, just taking some time to catch their breath after the whirlwind of events that had been their lives for the past few months. Eventually, Nick had smoked his cigarette down to the butt and he extinguished the remains in a nearby ashtray.

“Hey, Nick?”

“Mm?”

“Does it feel weird? Knowing the Institute is gone? I mean… they created you and all.”

The detective’s brow furrowed. “Well, I hadn’t really given it that much thought, if I’m honest. But now that you mention it, yeah, I suppose it feels a bit strange. Overall though, I’m not particularly upset. The Institute ruined a lot of people’s lives. I’m glad they won’t be hurting anyone anymore.”

“Yeah, you’re right… I just wanted to make sure you were holding up okay. A lot’s happened in the past few weeks.”

“Don’t worry about me, kid,” Nick laughed, “If anything, I’m more worried about you, after everything you’ve been through.”

Stark’s eyebrows knitted together and he gave a little nod. “Yeah. It’s… a lot to take in, you know? One day I’m sipping coffee in my suburban white picket fence home-- and the next I’ve been frozen for over two-hundred years, my wife’s been murdered, and my son’s been kidnapped. Despite living here in the Commonwealth for a while now, I’m… still not really used to it.”

The detective nodded understandingly. “Don’t force it. It’s okay to be out of your element – God knows I was when I first got here. Hell, I wasn’t used to the way life worked in the Commonwealth for at _least_ a year. You’ve been here for, what, a few months?”

Stark nodded in acknowledgement and was quiet.

“Thanks, Nick,” he eventually breathed, not making eye contact with the synth.

“For what?”

“Sticking with me all this time. I definitely owe you my life from more than one occasion.” For some reason, Stark’s emotions seemed to overwhelm him now. He’d hardly had a moment to spare since he’d stepped out of Vault 111, let alone any time to process his feelings. Now that he had that time, he wasn’t sure what to do with it. A lump was forming in his throat and he tried his best to swallow it.

Nick’s brow furrowed in concern and his gaze settled on the man next to him. “Not a problem. Y’alright, Stark?”

“Yeah, I’m… I’m good.” Stark took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair, clearly not good. It was obvious he was trying hard to hold himself together.

“You know, it’s okay to not be okay,” Nick comforted after a pause, wondering if he should give his friend a pat on the back or something. “You haven’t had a whole lot of time to process anything, so it’s only natural to be feeling a little overwhelmed.”

Stark laughed breathily, nodding a little bit and rubbing his eyes. He couldn’t help but feel like a weakling.

_Don’t cry. Don’t do it. Not in front of Nick._

Too late.

A familiar burning sensation welled in his eyes and his throat felt tight. And then the floodgates were open. Stark dipped his head down and swallowed hard, embarrassed. He didn’t cry often, but when he did he tried to draw as little attention to himself as possible.

It took Nick a moment to register that the other was crying, but soon he noticed Stark’s sharp breaths and the trembling of his shoulders. Quietly, Nick reached out with his good hand and placed it gently on Stark’s shoulder, squeezing reassuringly. Stark didn’t brush him away, so he assumed the contact was okay.

“Hey now, it’s gonna be okay,” Nick soothed, albeit somewhat awkwardly. He didn’t have a lot of experience when it came to comforting people, but what else were you supposed to do when someone was upset?

“My family… they’re all gone, Nick,” Stark croaked, “and I couldn’t do a _damn_ thing about it.”

“Hey, you did your best. Sometimes… well, things are just out of your control.” Nick frowned and was going to rub the man’s back, but as soon as he lifted his hand, Stark turned and nearly flung himself at the synth, holding him tight and burying his head into Nick’s shoulder. Nick blinked rapidly, frozen for a moment. Then, carefully, the detective allowed his arms to wrap around Stark, one hand moving to gently massage his head.

Neither of them said anything and, eventually, Nick felt the man’s shallow breathing return to a more normal pattern.

“Sorry,” Stark whispered, his breath warm against Nick’s shoulder.

Bringing both arms to rest around the man’s torso now, the synth shook his head. “No, it’s okay. I’m actually kind of surprised you haven’t taken the time to have a good cry before now.” Nick chuckled and Stark smiled weakly.

Slowly, the survivor pulled away, but still leant close to Nick. “I think I just… need to take a nap now.”

“Alright, I’ll be over at my desk then,” Nick slowly stood up, but then he felt Stark’s hand catch his wrist.

“I, um, well— w-would you mind staying here with me? It’s kind of childish to ask, I know, but… I just don’t feel like being alone right now.” Stark’s pale complexion flushed and he cleared his throat a little.

“Oh, uh, sure.”

Stark slowly laid down on the couch, stretching his arms out and inviting Nick to lay with him. If the synth could’ve blushed, he would’ve.

“You-- you sure you want me to lay on you? I’m, uh, kinda heavy.” Stark nodded. So, Nick removed his fedora and carefully lowered himself onto the couch. He rested his head against Stark’s chest and hooked his arms under the other, who wrapped his arms around Nick in return. He felt Stark swallow and heard his heartbeat quicken, but didn’t say anything.

“Sorry if this is, uh, kinda weird,” Stark said softly, his voice rumbling against Nick’s ear. “I just miss being able to show affection toward someone I guess, even though I probably don’t look like a guy who likes to cuddle.”

Nick laughed. “You don’t, I’ll give you that. It’s not _weird_ though— just… something I’m not used to, I suppose. It’s not often someone wants to cuddle up next to a synth.”

“It’s nice,” he continued after a pause. “Human warmth is… different from other kinds of warmth. It starts where they touch you and spreads from there, but it’s not invasive like fire is. Fire causes things to overheat-- or even melt in some cases. Human warmth is much kinder to an old bot like me.” Nick spoke quietly, hoping to soothe the man’s nerves.

Stark smiled and Nick felt his muscles slowly relax, letting go of tension he didn’t realize he’d been holding. “Makes sense…” the survivor mumbled, feeling the onset of sleep begin to take hold. “I’m… probably gonna go to sleep now…”

The detective nodded in understanding. Nick didn’t need to sleep of course, but being able to relax was always welcome. And being able to relax with Stark? That was definitely welcome.


End file.
